Making an Entrance
by mxrgenstern
Summary: Baz is fed up with Simon staring at him since he got back to Watford. However, anger quickly forms into something else one morning after Miss Possibelf's class.


**Simon**

I know Baz is up to something. I'm sure he spent the last few months plotting my downfall and now he's back to see it through. I watch the back of his head, his dark hair is slightly more ruffled than it was when he left our room this morning, but I can smell his pretentious soap from here. It reminds me of those stupid Old Spice commercials, "Look at your man, now back to me, now look at your man, now back to me." I would roll my eyes if I weren't afraid to look away from him for even a second.

 **Baz**

I can feel Snow boring a hole in the back of my head. It heats up my neck like he has goddamn heat vision. Like he's fucking Superman. Actually now that I think of it, he sort of _is_. A handsome idiot who can't control his power. Crowley, I hate Superman.

 **Simon**

I hardly notice when Miss Possibelf dismisses class. In fact, the only reason I _do_ notice is because Baz stands up. All 6 foot 3 of him, the bastard. I quickly collect my things and don't even bother to shove them in my backpack before following him out of the classroom. He tenses when I begin to trail him, I'm sure he can smell me with his vampy senses. He turns around only for a moment to sneer at me before continuing on his way. I wonder where Dev or one of his other self-proclaimed minions are. Probably setting up for whatever trap I'm being lured into. I continue to follow him. I must be the biggest idiot in the world.

 **Baz**

Snow is the biggest idiot in the world. If he really thought I was out to get him _why_ would he insist on following me. Bunce would have his head for this. Just to irritate him, I start making random turns down hallways I've never even been down. I'm sure Snow is very suspicious by now. Nobody goes down these hallways unless they want to do some spooky illegal ritual. Or if they want to snog. I take another random turn and Snow is fucking relentless. I'm so irritated at this point; I clench my fists in my pockets. Can't I just have some peace and quiet from him for three fucking seconds. _Three goddamn seconds_ , where I don't have to pretend I don't want to jump his fucking bones.

 **Simon**

I can sense the irritation dripping from Baz, and at first I'm skeptical that he really _is_ leading me down one of these dark hallways to kill me. But then I realize he's doing it so maybe he'll lose me. But I don't stop. I don't know what's wrong with me. Penelope would be seething with rage if she knew I was willingly walking straight towards my death. _"Are you completely_ mental _, Simon?!"_ I'm starting to rethink my plan to follow Baz. Or rather I _start_ to think about my plan to follow Baz, since I didn't really think about it to begin with. I'm just about to turn around and go back up to our room to rummage through his things when he turns around so fast I hardly see him, and slams me through a door.

 **Baz**

"Aleister fucking _Crowley,_ Snow do you ever give up?" I yell, throwing my hands in the hair, exasperated. Snow has an idiotic look on his face, he looks on the verge of terrified and his lips are barely parted. I try not to stare at them. His books and notes are scattered across the floor and cluttering a desk near him. He must have dropped them when I shoved him through the door. I continue to glare at him and he shakes his head.

"If you'd just tell me where you were—"

"I don't owe you anything! It's none of your goddamn mother fucking business!" I scream, slamming my hands down on a desk nearby. I must have shoved us into an abandoned classroom. I had originally intended to shove him into the wall; I wasn't paying attention that there was a door next to him. I'm sure Snow thinks I pushed him in here to drain him dry where no one can see.

"Jesus Christ, Baz if you pulled your wand out of your ass for two seconds you would know—"

I interrupt him again, I know he hates it. "Oh for the love of all that is magical, Simon. Should I have waltzed into our room with a hefty bag of chocolate and pink nail varnish so we could go over all the gossip?" I'm getting so angry I can feel my fangs starting to push against my bottom lip. This makes me even angrier. Snow's tiny brain apparently isn't able to muster up a comeback because now he's staring at me, his eyebrows drawn and another stupid look on his stupidly beautiful face.

"What?" I spit out, putting as much venom (not literally) into the word as possible. He blinks.

"You called me Simon."

I tense, shoving my fists into my pockets.

"I didn't."

I have got to shut him up or I might really kill him.

"You did, you said Si—"

I put both hands on his chest and shove him so hard he slams into the wall.

 **Simon**

Sparks fly behind my eyes and pain shoots through my back. I'm about to reach for my sword, but Baz is suddenly so close our chests are practically touching and then our _lips_ are touching. And my stomach is in my toes.

 **Baz**

Every thought I ever had that wasn't about Simon Snow flies out of my head. I don't remember why he was following me, I don't even remember why we're in this room. My head is full of him and the rest of me _wants_ to be full of him.

 **Simon**

I open my mouth to his and I'm pretty sure my tongue grazes over his fangs, but I don't care. I grab his arms and spin him around, pushing _his_ back against the wall. My hands press against the cool cinderblock on either side of him. I don't know what's gotten into me but I never want it to go away. Now my hands are in Baz's dark hair, it's soft and sleek and I grab fistfuls of it, forcing his mouth onto mine. Not that I think he needs to be forced, I can already feel his reaction to me. Agatha has never kissed me like this. I never kissed _Agatha_ like this.

 **Baz**

Simon Snow's tongue is grazing my bottom lip and _I can't fucking breathe._ He tastes like mint, probably from that stupid blue toothpaste he always gets all over our bathroom sink. It's almost like he wants my fangs to sink into him and that drives me insane. Mostly because it's incredibly stupid of him, but also because I want it too. I grab a fistful of his jumper and push him onto the desk behind him, knocking and scattering his papers into an even bigger pile on the floor. I knock my bad leg into the desk and I gasp in pain. Simon takes it as pleasure, and arches forward. Shit.

 **Simon**

I know what I'm doing to Baz. I can feel it when I press up against him. And I know because Agatha has gotten me to this point before, usually with no release. I want to give Baz release. I want to give him everything he wants. I reach my hands up his jumper and run them over his cool stomach. He sucks in a breath and then his mouth is on my neck, his tongue grazing my skin. I think I'm going insane. I drop my hands down to the waistband of his slacks and he grabs my wrist, stopping me.

"Simon…"

I meet his eyes, his pupils are dilated and he's breathing just as heavily as I am.

"Let me," I say. "Please."

He releases his hold on my wrist and cups my face, kissing me hard and quick before pulling away, I reach for his zipper and he closes his eyes, his head falling back.

 **Baz**

Simon fucking Snow is slipping my pants over my thighs. _Simon fucking Snow_ has me so hard I think I might not even last long enough for him to remove my boxers. Heat is spreading from my feet and snaking up to my ears. It's so intense for a second I think I might actually _be_ on fire. Simon's hand runs up the front of my boxers and I will _not_ give him the satisfaction of moaning. I bite my lip so hard blood bubbles to the surface. I swipe it away with my tongue and try not to lose my mind when he slowly starts to pull my boxers down.

"Fuck, Baz," he says. I grit my teeth.

"I swear to Crowley Snow if you don't hurry the fuck up I'm going to kill you."

He smiles crookedly and every single part of my heart shatters to pieces. Which kind of pisses me off. I grab a handful of his stupid baby-soft curls and I push him onto me. His mouth his soft and warm and his eyes widen in surprise, but only for a second before he takes control. For once, I let him.

 _Fuck._ The fact that he's so good at this makes me incredibly curious and incredibly jealous. Although, I suppose I wouldn't know if he really was good or not. But I'm going out of my Crowley-forsaken mind.

 **Simon**

I have no idea what I'm doing, but given Baz's reaction I'm doing exactly what he wants me to be doing. A moan escapes his mouth and he clenches his fists, I think he's trying to keep from pushing deeper into my mouth. So I do it for him. He groans.

 **Baz**

I come in his mouth. I wasn't going to, I didn't want to completely freak him out. But I can't help it. He pulls back and swipes a hand across his mouth once before standing up and kissing me. I am so in love with him I can hardly stand it. I pull away and rest my forehead against his.

"What the fuck was that, Snow?" I say. He laughs, still catching his breath, and then pulls away shaking his head and making his curls bounce.

"I don't know," he says. I swallow hard and reach down to pull up my trousers. Simon just watches me, biting his bottom lip, his dark lashes shading his eyes.

"Well stop looking at me like that or we're going to have to start all over again."

He smiles like he might want to. I grab his arm and pull him against me, kissing his mouth once quickly.

 **Simon**

"We're going to be late for class," Baz says. I shrug.

"I think that ship has sailed."

He grins wickedly, tucking his dark, now messy, hair behind his ear.

"Then let's go make an entrance."


End file.
